


野画集

by 2SD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SD/pseuds/2SD
Kudos: 107





	野画集

东荒国，民风开放，许是因为皇帝有龙阳之癖，上行下效，导致朝野内外对于断袖之事都格外包容。

入夜，施府公子的内寝，灯还燃着。

烛光摇曳，隔着薄薄的纸窗，都能看到两具身体纠缠在一起，在行床笫之欢，影子倒映在窗户上。

“大……大人”

管家有些尴尬，他站在门口轻轻敲门。

里面的好事被打断了，似乎身下之人很不满，啧了一声。

施展并没有停身，继续抽插，双手肆虐在身下之人体上揉捏，一丝温情都没有。

他边做边问：“何事？”

“这……就是大人您拜托查找的画家，这个人说，帮您找到了。”

施展突然停了下来，先是顿了几秒，然后低声笑了起来，随即把阳具拔了出来，乳白色的淫水顺着滴了下了，他站起身对外说：“让他去前厅等着。”

还躺在床榻上的人有些生气，他不解的回头看向施展：“你干什么！还没结束呢！”

“没结束？” 施展正在合衣，眼神透着狞厉，他反问道：“什么时候，轮到你说话了？”

“我……” 床上之人不语。

“别以为给了你几天好脸色，就不知道自己是谁了” 施展已经穿好了衣物，推开门往外出：“王喆，如果你以后还想让我满足你的话，现在就乖乖滚回你的尚书府。”

言罢，关门而出。

王喆在床上想了会儿，终是起身穿衣。

前厅，一位仆人打扮的人跪在地上。

施展端起桌子上的茶，抿了一口：“你确定，你找到了那个人？”

“千真万确啊大人！” 仆人喊。

“那人名叫胡春杨，据说是妓院捡来养大的孩子，从小绘画天赋极高，也不知道在妓院里看什么长大的，就喜欢画男人之间的苟且之事，刚才您给我看的春画集，就是他以笔名画的男色作品系列中的一本。”

施展若有所思的点点头。

仆人继续道：“但不知道什么原因，据说他已经封笔，不再画了。”

“不再画了？” 施展擦拭着旁边的佩剑，笑着说：“我就不信，见了血，他还能硬挺着不画。”

仆人哆哆嗦嗦的把头埋的更低了。

“那那家伙现在人在哪儿？”

“那家伙……那家伙他现在成了酒鬼。”

……

路边的露天酒馆，最为低廉，也是穷人们的天堂。只要十文钱，就可以喝一个晚上。

胡春杨趴在桌子上哼唧着，他感到有人在拍打他的脸。

“嗯嗯……” 他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，还有些神志不清。

映入眼帘的是施展绝美的面容，他勾起一抹危险的笑：“醒醒，我叫你醒醒。”

胡春杨眼皮直打架，施展所幸端起面前的酒杯，直接把酒泼洒到胡春杨的脸上。

“啊！”

胡春杨感到脸上一阵火辣，风一吹还有些凉爽。

“终于醒了。”

施展放下酒杯，坐到胡春杨对面。

“你是谁？”

睁开眼后的胡春杨，面对着这个英气逼人的男人，觉得很是奇怪。

“这是施氏家门的公子，施展。” 管家开口。

施展？胡春杨揉着眼睛望向对方，怎么感觉名字这么熟悉？

“啊！将军府！” 他恍然大悟。

“不错。” 施展摸着下巴，他对胡春杨的反应很满意：“看来，我还挺有名的。”

可不是嘛……胡春杨心虚的想，汗都要落下来了。

不问时间地点，只要他想，就和男人发生苟且之事。他爹老将军一气之下把他的发髻剪了一半，前所未有的混蛋无赖！

胡春杨本能的想逃，他有意往后退了退：“找我有事吗？”

施展直接把春画集扔到他眼前。

“这是你画的？”

胡春杨条件反射的连连摇头。

“不，不是，不是我……”

说着他拔腿想跑，手却直接被施展抓住，按放到了他的阳具上：“就是你的画，让它炙热，现在没有你的画，我都过不了夜生活了！”

胡春杨急忙抽手：“不不不，你搞错了，我不会画……”

“哦？搞错了是吗？” 施展突然变了语气，余光撇到腰间别的剑，一下拔了出来，寒光四射。

胡春杨哆嗦的低下头。

剑锋一转，抵在仆人的喉间：“那就是他在撒谎了？”

“大人……大人拜托了……不是我，肯定是这个小东西！他在撒谎！” 

唰！

胡春杨感到脸庞一丝湿热，他摸了一把发现指尖全都是血。

他颤抖着往那边看，正对着仆人临死前瞪的惊恐的眼睛。

他感到眼前一黑，随即没了知觉。

……

再醒来的时候，已经是在施展的内寝了。

胡春杨感到阳光照在脸上，有些刺眼，他微微颤动睫毛，睁开了眼。

却发现自己动弹不得，手背吊了起来，系在了梁上。

“醒了？”

一个温润如玉的男声响起。

可是抬头，对上的是施展阴狠的目光。

“我还以为，你再也醒不来了呢”

胡春杨低头不语，指尖因为害怕，抖动了起来。

施展笑着握住胡春杨反绑的双手，突然使劲按压：“别害怕啊，胡春杨”

“我说了，不是我”

施展松了手，把画册扔到他眼前。

“我再问你一边，作画的人，是不是你？”

“我不是说了嘛，不是我” 胡春杨话音都快带了哭腔。

“看来你很爱说谎” 施展转身，把一个笔筒扔了过去，低声说：“这是在你喝酒的地方找到的笔筒。”

“我……” 看到自己平常一直背的画具，胡春杨突然说不出话来。

“不过过了一个晚上，你就都忘了吗？”

施展拔出剑，抵在了胡春杨面前。

“这把剑，可是杀过人，因为你的谎言。” 

胡春杨突然啜泣了起来，眼泪一滴一滴浸湿了裤子。

施展慌了，他把剑扔到了一边，蹲下与胡春杨平视：“你哭什么？”

“别哭！”说着施展的手已经抚上了胡春杨的眼，轻柔的帮他拭去泪水，他无奈的说：“我不明白我做了什么，你要哭泣。”

“大……大人……你到底为什么要这样对我？” 胡春杨抽嗒着说：“我只会做这个……我也只是想画春图来赚口饭吃……大人为什么要这样……”

“那就是我想要的。” 施展认真的说。

“……啊？” 胡春杨懵了。

“你不是说为了混口饭才画春图的吗？” 施展边说边解开捆住胡春杨的麻绳。

他握着胡春杨的手，真挚的看着他：“留在我家，为我画春画，这就是需要你做的”

胡春杨小声咕哝：“为大人画……春画……这是什么意思？”

……

晚上，寝殿内响着急切的粗喘。

“啊哈” 

王喆身体很敏感，不过是施展揉了一下他的乳头，他就喘息不停。

施展一只手留在上面揉捏他的乳头，另一只托起王喆的胯骨，把他拖了起来，自己埋在他的两腿之间舔弄。

“啊～啊哈～”

王喆因为舒服，配合的双腿加紧施展的脖子，努力挺着腰，把自己往上送。

施展抬头的空隙，看向在一旁跪坐的胡春杨，面前摆放着一张白纸。

应该有在好好画吧？他满足心想。

于是更卖力的继续玩弄起王喆，他要把各种体位尽情的展现在胡春杨面前。

可是只有胡春杨知道，自己什么也画不出来，望着眼前的一张白纸，他心虚的低下了头。

“嘶……”

王喆发现施展频频看向另一边，发出不满意的声音，然后双手托着施展的脸庞，灵活的把舌头伸了进去，不让施展去关心其他。

施展很快投入进来，王喆不经意的看向地上跪着的人，眼神有一丝挑衅。

小蹄子，还想跟我斗！

……

结束战斗后，施展衣衫未合，披着赤脚走到了胡春杨面前。

白纸一张。

胡春杨发抖起来，极力不去看施展的眼睛。

“解释一下，为什么还是一片空白？”

没有白天的温柔，现在的声音冰冷刺骨。

其实他不知道，施展只是在想，难道刚才我的表现没有足够精彩吗？

“请大人赎罪！” 胡春杨俯身把头磕在地上，硬着头皮说：“小人……小人说了，此生不再作画”

“不画了？理由呢？大人我表现的不好？”

“不不不……” 胡春杨连连否认，然后鼓起勇气果断的回答：“理由无可奉告。”

“嗯” 施展扶起胡春杨，轻柔的摸着他的眼睛，又拉起他的手指放在眼前仔细查看：“两只眼睛还健在，指头也没受伤”

“为何不再作画？无法理解。”

施展盯着胡春杨看了一会儿，然后松开他的手：“这次放你一马，手若生疏了，我可以等，不过你要记得……我的耐心，可是有限的。”

“大人我真的不……” 

胡春杨抬头，看到施展阴冷的面容，硬生生断了把后面的话咽了。

“我不是在跟你商量。” 施展说。

然后他穿好衣服，推开了门。

闭门前，他开口：“下一次，我希望你能给我一个满意的交代。”

（待续未完……）


End file.
